Locksmith
by Austin Jade
Summary: She doesn't understand why he likes to sleep the day away. He doesn't understand why she doesn't find breaking-and-entering illegal. Mikage Sagiri/Mina Simington-based short story. 'Ties That Bind' Series.


Another short story based around the 5D's-verse. I got this idea from the Tag Force games when the Partner always seems to wake up the Player Character and why the PC wouldn't just lock the door if s/he didn't want to be disturbed. I kept the PC nameless, so you could theoretically throw anyone in there (I originally thought Kazama, then just name him/her "Red" for Red Hat), though the gender used for pronouns is male.

Enjoy.

Summary: She doesn't understand why he likes to sleep the day away. He doesn't understand why she doesn't find breaking-and-entering illegal.

* * *

'I _really_ need to call the landlord', the duelist mentally groaned as the unmistakable crash of the door to his room echoed throughout his apartment.

It had been an eventful week for the young duelist.

He met the members of the famed Team 5D's.

He "was called" to serve his first investigation for the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau, surrounding the dangerous Riding Duelist known as Ghost (though perhaps 'conscripted' was more appropriate).

He helped an amnesiac mechanic find a place to call home.

He even had a man-to-man conversation about Mikage Sagiri-san with Ushio Tetsu-san (he still didn't understand what the older man was talking about).

However, none of these people he now regarded as friends seemed to realize that Red didn't like waking up before 10:00 in the morning. Nor did they realize that a closed door usually meant to not disturb its occupants.

Or, at the very least, knock first.

Why not lock the door, you ask? Oh, the door to his residence had a lock, at one point in time. After so many people burst into his room unannounced and, in several cases, uninvited, he decided it wasn't worth the time, money, or effort. Besides, he always seemed to get sidetracked from calling his landlord.

"Wake up!" a shrill voice hollered much earlier than he desired.

'If you ignore it, it'll go away,' the teen decided, rolling over from his unwanted alarm, pulling the covers over his head and wrapping up like a mummy. He hoped the recently-christened Police Chief would take the hint; she was a detective, after all.

The covers were forcefully pulled from his death grip. "It's time to get up!" She hastily walked to the blinds and whipped them open.

Albeit a detective that enlisted him into service against his will.

"Why'ju'peopl hai'sleep…" he growled dully, looking less-than-intimidating peering out of a small opening from beneath the blanket, after he burrowed back beneath it.

Mikage stretched her limbs freely and stifled a yawn. "Today, we have perfect weather to do some investigating!" she cheered. She stepped back to the bed and ripped the bedspread off the bed, pulling an unbalanced and sleep-deprived duelist to the floor with a loud thump.

Her partner, a little more awake now, gave a bewildered stare as he sat up, nursing his throbbing temples. "What kind of weather is that?"

Mikage bent down closer to him. Her grin, which hadn't wavered since she walked in the room, brightened even more. "Don't sweat the small stuff!" She threw the quilt aside. "I said you're coming, so just quiet down and follow me! You understand!?"

He sighed heavily, knowing he would be reprimanded if he didn't say the agreed-upon phrase. "Understood, Chief," he replied with little enthusiasm.

'Geez…she's even more bubbly than normal.' His eyes glanced down and felt heat rise in his cheeks. 'Doesn't she even care I'm only in boxers and an undershirt…?' His hat-and-jacket combo, from which came his nickname, careened into his face along with a pair of jeans.

He groaned and threw clothes down. "Hurry up and get ready! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Understood, Chief."

His eyes rose, as he stood up and stretched with a groan. It was then he noticed, for the first time, she was wearing a pink apron with a caricature of Jack Atlas' face on it. Even in her office uniform, it was form-fitting and made her look very homey and cute. It looked like it had been used recently and an incredible smell suddenly rushed to his nostrils and wrapped him in a mesmerizing allure.

His half-sleep caused the words to escape without thought. "Did you make breakfast?"

Mikage's cheeks flared a brilliant crimson. Her face fell for the first time, since she entered his room. "What? Breakfast?" He was a little surprised by his words, but nodded just the same.

The detective turned away slightly. "I…I made enough for two. Only since I was making some for myself, anyway…" His eyes widened a small margin, but Mikage's face flushed deeper, giving a sign she noticed.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" she commanded, though her voice was far from angry. "I just happened to do it today. Don't expect me to cook for you every day!"

He only smirked lightly. "Understood, Chief."

It seemed Mikage only then discerned that he was still in his sleepwear and coughed loudly. "I'll wait for you, outside, so hurry up and get ready!"

"Understood, Chief."

She huffed and walked out, though the small smile didn't escape his gaze.

He exhaled lightly as he pulled on a t-shirt. 'I guess I can always call the landlord, tomorrow,' he mused.

* * *

Read and Review, please.


End file.
